Maybe Next Time
by TUNSEM
Summary: Elizabeta and Vasilica had to finish up paperwork for the student council, seeing as they were President and Vice President respectively. but why now of all times? Couldn't this wait till...you know...later? Gakuen AU


The incessant (and slightly annoying) sound of a mechanical pencil tapping on a wooden table filled the otherwise silent room. Elizabeta was growing bored of this. She and Vasilica had to finish up paperwork for the student council, seeing as they were President and Vice President respectively. but why now of all times? Couldn't this wait till...you know...later?

Finally, Vasilica could not take much more of that annoying tapping. he set his pencil down and looked up at her, scarlet eyes glaring. "Would you stop that? We have more than enough work to do and your incessant tapping of your pencil is both a nuisance and counter-productive."

Elizabeta 'tsked' in response. The pencil tapping stopped and she sat up straight. "I can't help it. There's too much work for just the two of us. Why couldn't we have the rest of the council help us? Aren't we supposed to be a team?"

"We are the heads of this 'team' therefore most of the paperwork is left to us. As you would say; suck it up and get to work."

Elizabeta rolled her eyes and pulled one of the papers onto a binder and pulled said binder onto her leg. She stared at in silence, with an irritated frown. This all seemed so pointless.

Vasilica sighed. He didn't have to look up to know Elizabeta still wasn't doing anything productive. "If you're not going to take this seriously, go home." This caught her attention and she looked up.

"What about you-"

"I'll finish by myself. It'll be the same even if you were to stay."

She frowned further and set the binder and paper down on the table. She grabbed her pencil and leaned over to start writing, a more serious look on her face. This caught him by surprise. Just a minute ago she would have come up with any excuse for the two of them not to be doing this work (by themselves at least).

"...Elizabeta?"

"What?" She didn't look up.

"...Why are you...?"

"It wouldn't be right for the president of the student council to slack off while the vice president gets all the work. Now shut up and work." She didn't need to tell him twice. A crooked smirk formed on his lips and he went to work as well.

Hours later they finished the paperwork and stacked it all into a neat and orderly pile. Elizabeta sighed and laid her head down on the cool wooden table. There was a soft thunk as a porcelain cup was set down by her head. She shifted her head slightly so her chin was sitting on her arms and her eyes were staring right at the design on the white teacup.

"Plum tea~" He said with a hum, "A specialty of mine. Drink up."

Elizabeta sat up and smiled. She gratefully picked up the cup and sipped it, savoring the flavor. "Not bad."

"Thanks." He sat down across from her with his own cup in hand. Her gaze wandered to their surroundings. They were in the dining room of his house. It was nice. Not at all what she expected, but then again, he didn't exactly take after his parents (who were normal in comparison). The two of them had agreed to meet here whenever they had to do work for student council (Eli's house was far too lively to get any work done - thank her father for that).

He smiled as he watched her gaze shift across the room. "You know, my grandfather's mansion is...much more interesting than this house." Her gaze shifted back to him.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes~! I spent quite a bit of my childhood there."

"Then I'm assuming that's where you picked up that personality of yours."

"Indeed~"

The room fell silent for a while after that and they both sipped their tea awkwardly. Finally, Eli spoke up after finishing her drink, her eyes darting towards the clock. "I should start heading home. You know how my father can be." While usually pretty relaxed and laid-back he could become quite flustered when Elizabeta stayed out late (as most fathers do).

She gathered up her things and started putting them into her backpack. "I trust you'll bring the papers tomorrow."

"Yes, yes. Leave it to me."

"Good." She stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She started to walk out of the room, passing him as she went.

"Oh, before you go."

"Hm?" She stopped in the doorway, looking back at him. He gestured for her to come closer, and, though hesitantly and quizzically, she complied. His hand caught her wrist and he pulled her down into a sudden kiss. She stared wide-eyed, completely taken off-guard by the sudden action. Gradually though, she eased into it.

There was no telling when this had really started. Sometime after Elizabeta and Roderich broke up. She had been too full of pride to go to Gilbert and admit that she had been wrong and he was right. Vasilica had found her on the roof of the school, alone, eyes red and face flushed from previous tears. He had known nothing of comforting anyone (and if he had tried he would have failed) but she refused to leave or go see any of her real friends. So he stayed. He sat there awkwardly and confused, but he stayed. And she was grateful for it.

That was the turning point in their relationship. They weren't "close" but their arguing had toned down to bickering. And then gradually, said bickering toned down further into friendly teasing. One day, Vasilica had taken her by surprise and kissed her. She had been shocked, and sputtered senselessly. But after a few more similar "incidents" she had somehow warmed up to the idea. Though all of it was kept secret, some people could just tell.

Nevertheless these moments were saved for each other alone. Elizabeta wasn't too fond of flaunting such things in public, and Vasilica liked to keep to himself anyway.

Her fingers messed and played with his loosened tie as the two of them fought for dominance. His hand had left her wrist and was now entangled in her long wavy hair. Eventually they came up for air and absinthe eyes stared straight into carmine hues. Their cheeks flushed and Vasilica's usual creep!grin appeared.

"Now I have to go" she said, pulling away from him. "Maybe next time~" She added as she walked through the door. Vasilica's grin turned into a smug smirk and he turned around in his seat and pulled the papers closer to him.

"Next time indeed~" He "fufufu'd" as he headed back to his own room.


End file.
